RCFAQ
This is a page of Frequently Asked Questions about Robot Chicken. Answers quoted from adultswim.com are displayed in italics. If you have a question related to the show that isn't displayed below, feel free to add it here, on the discussion page. Please keep in mind that you may be able to find the answer yourself using the search option to the left. (Though it's not likely at the current stage of development) If you find what you're looking for and you still think that the question belongs here, pose it with the answer. Help With Searching ---- Q: What the heck is Robot Chicken?? A: Old-school stop-motion animation and fast-paced satire are the hallmarks of this eclectic show created by Seth Green and Matt Senreich. Action figures find new life as players in frenetic sketch-comedy vignettes that skewer TV, movies, music and celebrity. It's television especially formulated for the Attention Deficit Disorder generation. Q: What are the origins of Robot Chicken? A: As editor of ToyFare, Matthew Senreich had struck up a correspondence with Seth Green. Green, it turned out, was an avid action figure collector and fan of the magazine. The two hit it off due to their mutual interests. Later, due for an appearance on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, Green came up with the idea for a stop-motion action/adventure segment featuring toys modeled after himself and Conan O'Brien. he called Senreich and asked for his involvement. While the two worked on the Conan project, a Sony website caught wind of the idea and approached the two about creating an Internet-only series based on the concept. In 2001, Sweet J Presents launched on Screenblast.com. Suddenly with a wealth of stop-motion animation experience, Green and Senreich pitched a concept to Mike Lazzo and Adult Swim. Q: Internet? Hey, that's where I am right now! Where can I see this fabled Internet-only series titled "Sweet J Presents"? A: Unfortunately, SJP is no longer available for viewing on the web. However, some of the series is slated to be a featured extra on the upcoming Robot Chicken Season 1 DVD. Q: Where is the name "Robot Chicken" derived from? A: Robot Chicken remained unamed well into the production process, as many of the names the creators suggested were turned down due to various copyright and legal reasons. Finally, Seneich and Green seuzed upon a menu item from a local Chinese restaurant they patronized for takeout while writing the series. For the record, "Robot Chicken" as an entree is described as "tender chunks of chicken breast fried in a light batter and cooked in a sweet and pungent sauce." Q: When can I see Robot Chicken on my television? A: Cartoon Network is currently airing Season 1 repeats on Thursday & Sunday nights. See the Schedule for details. Q: When can I see a new episode? A: Season 2 is slated to begin sometime in 2006; as soon as a date has been announced, it will be posted on this site. Q: When can I but Robot Chicken on DVD? A: A season 1 DVD is in the works; keep your eye here for a release date. Q: I'm watching the show, and I keep seeing these screens of static and snow. What's up with that? A: You've forgotten; this is Attention Deficit Disorder Television. What you're seeing is a simulation of the "channel" constantly being changed because dammit, we just keep geting bored. The static is what you used to see on an old-fashioned television when you'd turn the dial on the set to tune to the next channel. In that split second when the dial was pointing to the space between the numbers printed on the set, you'd get a screen full of snow. Merry Christmas!